Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan
by Songbreeze and WiccaGurl
Summary: *Part Six Uploaded! Please read author's notes!* Ash travels to another demension, with the help of a mysterious woman, to meet the father he never knew. This is a Pokemon/ DBZ crossover! Please R&R!! -Songbreeze
1. Part One

A/N: This fic takes place during the Freeze/Android/Cell Sagas.  
  
Disclaimer: The Pokemon, Sailor Moon and DBZ characters I used in this fic belong to their rightful owners. I are not making any profit in any way off of this fic. Please don't sue me.  
  
Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan  
  
Eleven-year old Ash Ketchum watched in horror as his rival Gary Oak called for is Gyarados' Hyper Beam attack. Ash's Pikachu was tired from battling and could barely move. Ash tried to call it back, but his pokeball was malfunctioning.  
Despite his friends' warnings, Ash jumped into the ring and tried to carry his Pikachu back to safety. He scooped Pikachu into his arms and got up to run. As he turned around he saw the hyper beam being released from the water dragon's mouth. He closed his eyes waited to feel the burn of the hyper beam on his flesh.   
  
Ash waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Carefully he opened his eyes and saw a large golden beam of light. It was the hyper beam. He looked over at Misty and Brock; they too were frozen. Their faces locked in looks of horror. Ash started looking around wildly. All the spectators were frozen, most had covered their eyes while others were cheering and screaming. "What the..." Ash whispered. He looked down at his Pikachu; it was still in his arms. It wasn't moving and yet Ash knew it was still alive.  
  
"Don't be afraid young child," said a voice full of wisdom.  
  
"W-who's there? Show yourself!" Ash yelled to the frozen spectators. He turned around and bumped in to a woman with maroon eyes and deep green hair.  
  
"I am the sailor scout of time and eternity. I also guard the gates of time. I am Sailor Pluto," the woman said in a calm voice.  
  
Ash looked at her and took a step back. He blushed at her ensemble. She had on a white body suit with maroon bows on her chest and in the small of her back. In the centre of the bow on her chest was a red heart and the bow on her back reached her mid-thigh. She had on a sailor's bib that was black with white lines along the edges. It reached her shoulder blades and attached to the bow on her chest. She had white gloves that reached her elbows and a black choker that had a golden star in the middle. Her skirt too, was black and extremely short. Her boots were black with white along the top edge. They reached her knees and came to a point right under her kneecap. The top half of her green hair was pulled up into a bun and large red earring adorned her ears. The only bit of make-up she had on was red lipstick on her lips. To complete her look she had her a golden tiara with a maroon gem in the centre adorning her forehead. In her hand she held a staff that looked like a long key. One the top of the staff was a large garnet stone   
  
"What do you want with me?" Ash said trying not to show any emotion in his voice.  
  
"It is not your time to leave this plane. You are needed in a world of peace that will soon be shattered by chaos. Only you can help them. Will you help them?" She told Ash.   
  
Ash's thoughts were all in a jumble. 'Should I help them? What about everything and everyone here?' "What will happen when I leave? Will I come back here on will I go somewhere else?"  
  
"You will come here. It will all be as you left it." She replied with a voice smoother than silk.  
  
"Okay, I-I'll go," Ash said with a tremor of fear in his voice. 'Good bye everyone. I sure hope I come back here alive.' "What do I have to do to go to this place."  
  
"All you need to do is follow me," Sailor Pluto said as she created a large purple, blue and black portal. She walked inside. Ash, unsure of what to do followed her.  
  
When they walked out of the portal, they were surrounded in mist. "Please follow me. If you get lost here you may never be found again," and with that cryptic advice, the scout of time and eternity walked off towards a golden portal with Ash trotting behind   
  
"Please step through here." Ash did as he was told. "Please help save this world. You must be strong of heart to survive." Sailor Pluto knew what she was doing was wrong. She knew not to interfere with the timelines, but she owed it to this boy and more importantly, to his father.  
  
*****  
  
Eleven-year old Ash Ketchum stumbled out of the portal. He looked around and saw that he was in a room that was quite dark, it was almost pitch black. "Where am I?" Ash asked aloud. He was blinded momentarily as a bright white light shone in the room.  
  
"You're at Kami's place young one," said a mysterious voice with a Middle Eastern accent. Ash whirled around to come face to face with a short man. He was rather large and had skin the colour of the night. He had black eyes and ruby red lips. One his head he wore a white turban that contrasted greatly with his skin colour. He wore a multi-coloured vest and red pants.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ash. "W-who are y-you?" he asked in fear. As he stumbled backwards, he felt something wiggle buy his waist. He looked down and there was a furry, brown tail attached to his tailbone. Ash did not realise that it was attached to his body so he pulled it and squeaked in pain. More surprised than furious, Ash turned around and asked in a voice, laced with panic "Why do I have a tail?" His voice was so soft, the strange black man almost didn't hear him.  
  
"I don't know why you have a tail," said the stranger in a pensive voice, " But Kami should. People call me Mr. Popo. I'll take you to Kami so that you may speak with him." 'It probably means that he's a saiyan' Mr. Popo thought. He suppressed a shudder and went off with the you boy to speak with his long time friend. "So what is your name."  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked as he was pulled out of his trance. Mr. Popo patiently re-asked his question. Ash blushed and said, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon master!" He did his victory pose, but it didn't feel the same without Pikachu there. He sighed and continued to walk with Mr. Popo in complete silence.  
  
When Mr. Popo stopped, Ash nearly ran into him. After he regained his balance Ash looked around. He was outside on what appeared to be a floating island. The ground of the island was tiled with bright white square tiles. There were many flowers and plants scattered around in boxes. Ash looked behind and saw a house that looked like a cross between a mansion and a castle. It was large but no too large. It was white and had a long roll of carpeting leading to the front door. 'I guess we just came from there.' Ash thought, still amazed by the appearance of the island.  
  
"See him?" Mr. Popo asked Ash as he pointed to an elderly man with green skin. He looked over at Ash, who nodded in acknowledgement. "He is Kami, the guardian of earth. If you want to know more about your... extra limb, you may speak to him. Now if you'll excuse me I have certain duties to finish."  
  
Ash nervously walked over to the guardian of earth. "Um, excuse me?" Ash asked uncertainly, "Are you Kami?"  
  
"Why yeas I am. What do you need?" Asked the elderly Namekien.  
  
"I was wondering why I have a... a tail."  
  
Kami smiled at the pure-hearted boy and said, "You have a tail because you are part saiyan." Kami looked pensive for a moment; suddenly he smiled as if he had remembered something he had forgotten. "So, you must Ash," said Kami smiling.  
"Yes, I am. How did you know who I was? And why am I here?"  
  
Kami smiled once again and whispered mysteriously, "I have my ways of getting information Ash Ketchum. You are here to receive special training from King Kai."  
  
Before Ash could say anything, let alone protest, he felt a lighter than a feather as he was transported to a tiny planet. Ash looked down and saw a long path that resembled a snake. Ash tried to stand up, however this was a difficult task because he felt ten times heavier here than on Earth. 'What do I do now? Maybe I should try to find this King Kai person. I wouldn't be surprised if he were pink.' He though with a bit of a smirk and he imagined a tall pink man with purple eyes and green hair.  
  
Struggling and panting, he got to his feet and turned around. There, standing no, floating in front of him was light brown cricket type creature. "Um excuse me, but are you King Kai?" Ash asked the short light brown talking cricket thing politely.  
  
"Oh yes, I am the great King Kai!" the little cricket thing said, his voice laden with sarcasm.  
  
Ash, not noticing the sarcasm, half asked, half said "Oh, well then maybe you could help me?"  
  
Before the talking cricket could answer a booming voice shouted, "GREGORY! How many times have I told you not to impersonate me!" Hearing the voice, Gregory took off faster than the speed of light, leaving behind a streak of blue light and a slightly bewildered Ash.  
  
"I am the one, the only, the original King Kai," exclaimed a short, chubby blue man with antennae. "Ah. You must be Ash *chuckle* Ketchum. *chuckle, chuckle* " King Kai said between chuckles.  
  
Ash looked around uncomfortably. "W-what so fun-funny?" he asked while stuttering.  
  
"Your name *chuckle* Ketchum, *chuckle* catch what??? *chuckle* " asked the laughing blue King.  
  
"Umm, I catch Pokemon. *sweatdrop* Uh, Kami said that you could tell why I'm half Saiyan, what is a Saiyan and why I have a tail." Said the uncomfortable eleven-year old.  
  
"Answering those questions may take a while, however before I tell you any thing or train you, you need to make me laugh. Tell me a joke and it needs to be a good one too!" said the large king.  
  
"A joke huh? Hmmmmmmmm." Ash took a moment to think. Suddenly, he jumped up, surprising King Kai. "How do you drown a Misty?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm," King Kai said thoughtfully, "How?" King Kai had an expectant look on his face.  
  
"You put a scratch and sniff sticker on the bottom of a pool and tell her to smell it." Ash said while he pulled his 'V'-for-victory pose.  
  
"*snort, chuckle, giggle* That's a good one, *snort, chuckle, snort* ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Laughed King Kai.  
  
That wasn't too hard. I can't believe that he thought was a funny joke. Thought Ash in disbelief.  
  
Ash's stomach rumbled. Sheepishly Ash holds his grumbling stomach. King Kai "*sweatdrop* It sounds like you're hungry. Why don't you come with me, to my house and I'll get you something to eat."  
  
"King Kai, after we eat, could you answer my questions?" Ash asked timidly.   
King Kai mumbled a positive response as he gathered food for his hungry guest. As soon as King Kai set the food on the table, he had to duck to avoid the flying rice and chicken. "Jeez, you even eat like a Saiyan" murmured King Kai. King Kai gave a half-amused and half-disgusted sigh.  
  
"Whum wuz sap?" Ash asked between a mouth full of food. King Kai looks at Ash with a blank look. "*gulp* Uh, sorry about that," Ash said with a sheepish grin on his face. "What's a Saiyan? Why am I a Saiyan? Why do I have a tail? And what's a Saiyan?" Ash asked through mouthfuls of food.  
  
King Kai threw his hand in the air and said, "Whoa! Slow down! One question at a time!"  
  
Ash smiled apologetically and said "Sorry, could you tell me what a Saiyan is and why I have a tail?"  
  
"Saiyans are an alien race. They are extremely strong and proud. They aren't very affectionate; in fact they are very brutal and merciless. They have been known to kill their own mates. A Saiyan mate is the same thing as a husband or wife for humans. They love battle and are always trying to become stronger. They have the ability to reproduce with humans and perhaps other species as well." started King Kai.  
  
Ash was silent as he took all this information in. I hope I'm not like them too much. He winced as he thought of how mean he had been to Misty.   
  
"Saiyans," said King Kai, continuing, "Have tails and when a full moon shines they change into giant monkeys called Oozaru. When they are in this state they cannot control their actions. Their power is also increased when they are in this form. When they loose their tails, they loose the ability to transform into Oozuru. Their tail is they're weakest organ and you can inflict great suffering when you pull on the tails. They live on a planet called Vegitasei; at least they did until it blew up. There are only 2 full Saiyans alive and 2 demi-saiyans, including yourself. They can turn into super powerful warriors called Super Saiyans, although the last Super Saiyan was over 1000 years ago and could only tap into his power in the Oozaru form."  
  
All this confused Ash, he had been out when there was a full moon. "Um, King Kai, I've been outside when there was a full moon and I never transformed into an Oozuru. Why didn't I transform?" Ash asked the confusion was easily detectable in his voice.  
  
"Well Ash, did you ever look directly into the moon when it was full?" King Kai responded.  
  
"Yeah..." Ash said as he trailed off. "But, I didn't have a tail before, why do I have on now?"  
  
"You probably have one because you're in this dimension now." King Kai said. Then with one look at Ash's confused face he added, "You probably had one when you were born, but they removed it. It grew back when you came here."  
  
"Oh." That was all Ash could say.  
  
They sat together in silence. Not even Gregory or Bubbles interrupted them. All was quiet until Ash spoke. "King Kai, my mother was human, so wouldn't that make my father a Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes," started King Kai, but he was interrupted by Ash once again.  
  
"So, then, who is my father?"  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um let me think..." King Kai started. "Oh yeah! Your father was a proud, cold, and arrogant Saiyan called Vegeta. He was and still is a mighty warrior. He is the prince over all the Saiyans, though he should be King because his father was killed when Vegetasei blew up."  
  
"If he is the prince then I would be a prince too. Uh, right?" said Ash with a grin on his face.  
  
"Right" said the blue King.  
  
"So, If my Mom's from another dimension and my Father's from this dimension, how did they... get together? Did they date or anything?"  
  
King Kai looked uncomfortable as he answered "Um... um... well...Vegeta was sent to you dimension so he would be safe from a monster named Freeza. When he got there he aged twenty years. I guess it was his disguise. Anyway he was two years older than your Mother was at that point. They went out for two months and after that he disappeared. I assume that Vegeta was sent back to this dimension and had returned to his original age. Then Freeza got a hold of him and blew up Vegetasei. While all that was happening your Mother was pregnant with you and nine months later you were born. She named you Ash Vegeta Ketchum. You were named after you Father, Vegeta."  
  
Ash was silent for a long time. He had a lot of trouble taking this all in. So that's why I never knew my father. He disappeared before I was born. He was a bit disturbed with the fact that his father left him and his mother. 'Oh, but he didn't,' a small voice said, 'He was forced to go'. Ash let out a long sigh. 'I guess you're... I mean, I'm right. *sigh*'  
  
"Maybe we should get to bed. It's been a long day and you need your rest for training in the morning." And with that the tired blue King shown the weary demi-saiyan to his room.  
  
*****  
  
Light shone through the window as the newly found demi-saiyan; Ash Ketchum lay sleeping. Slowly and unnoticed by his new charge, King Kai crept into the room with a large bucket of ice water in one hand and a megaphone in the other. Quietly he tiptoed to Ash's bedside and lightly poked at his charge.  
  
"Go away Pikachu. It's too early... *snore*" Mumbled Ash as he fell back asleep.  
King Kai smirked as he dumped the water all over Ash's head and yelled through the megaphone, "Ash!!!!! Get you ass out of bed!"  
  
"Huh?? What??? Where's the fire?" Ash asked as he stumbled blindly around the room.  
  
"There is no fire! It's time to get up! So get dressed! Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes!" King Kai yelled through the megaphone.  
  
"Aaaarrrgggg!! Stop yelling, I can hear you, it's not like I'm deaf!!" Ash yelled to the blue king. Under his breath, Ash muttered, "But I will be soon."  
  
"Whatever, just get ready. We shall start training after breakfast," said King Kai as he left the room, bucket in one hand and megaphone in the other.  
As soon a King Kai left, Ash went to take a five-minute shower. When he was finished, he got dressed and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
*****  
  
'Hmm, if Ash isn't here soon, he'll miss breakfast...Oh well. More for me!' Thought the already plump blue king.  
  
"Goooood Morning everyone!" shouted Ash as he bounded into the kitchen.  
  
'Damn,' thought King Kai as he watched Ash sit down, "How are you this morning?"  
  
"*slurp, chomp* whi'm fwoine, oo?" Ash asked around a mouthful of eggs.  
King Kai sweatdropped as Ash, once again acted very...Gokuish, "Swallow first. Then talk."  
  
"*glup* Sorry," Ash said, his face tinted with embarrassment, "I said I'm fine, you?"  
  
"*sigh* I'm fine. Today we start you training," announced King Kai, "We will start out by testing you to see how much you know, your speed, and you instinct. I will be doing a different training program with you because you've never been in combat or fought before. After you learn and master the basic martial arts, flying, and producing ki blasts, I will the place you in the normal program, okay?"  
  
"Oh...Can I finish breakfast first?" Ash asked with his head tilted slightly to the left.  
  
"*sweatdrop* Yes, but I need to find you a gi first." Said the King over his shoulder as he left the room. A few minutes later he returned with an orange and blue training gi. "This will be you first gi. When you advance I will make your own personal gi."  
  
"K, sounds like a plan, I guess," said Ash as he finished his breakfast. "Should I go and change into it?"  
  
"Yes, yes, that would be good. Meet me outside by the tree in about five minutes."  
  
"K," replied the retreating pre-teen.  
  
*****  
  
'Ash better get here soon...' thought King Kai angrily as he pace underneath the only tree that grew on his small planet. He looked up to see a black topped orange shape bounding it's way towards him.  
  
"Hi *huff* am I *puff* late? *huff, puff, gasp,*" asked Ash as he recovered from his little sprint.  
  
"No," said King Kai looking at his watch, "You're just in time."  
  
"Good *huff* I thought *gasp* I was late." Replied the Oxygen deprived boy.  
  
"We will start our lesson by figuring out at what level you are at." Started the King, "Have you ever taken any martial arts?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know how to fight?"  
  
"Yes, with Pokemon."  
  
"Without?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you fly?"  
  
"Yes, with my Pokemon."  
  
"Without?"  
  
"Of course, in a plane."  
  
"*sigh* When I ask you these question, I mean can you perform these tasks without the use of other creatures or technology." Explained the frustrated King.  
  
"Oh, the of course I can't fly!" Replied Ash as if he had just answered the world's dumbest question.  
  
"Can you produce energy blasts from you hands?" asked the King.  
  
"Of course not." Ash replied in a 'Duh' tone of voice.  
  
"Okay then, I can see that we have a lot of work to do."  
  
"I guess so." Replied the exasperated demi-saiyan.   
  
"Hit me."  
  
"What?????"  
  
"You heard me! Hit me." Said the King with a tiny, almost invisible amount of steam spouting out of his ears.  
  
"Um... ok..." Ash said with uncertainty in his voice. Trembling slightly he raised his right arm and formed a fist with his hand. He slowly raises his fist and thrusts it towards the King almost lazily but the punch never landed. Instead it had stopped mid-punch by the big blue king. "Oww!" shouted Ash as King Kai twisted his arm around and pin it to his back.   
  
"You need to be quicker," whispered the King in Ash's ear. Taking a step back and releasing Ash fist. "We shall continue this tomorrow. I am expecting four guests today."  
  
"Oh... What do you want me to do?" Asked Ash as he rubbed his sore wrist.  
  
"I want you to prepare the guests' rooms, then you can try to catch Bubbles." Said the King as he counted other chores on his fingers. 'Then all I have to do is make dinner, get Gregory to clean the shed, tidy the house, and cook dinner.'  
  
"Fine," mumbled Ash as he went to prepare the rooms.  
  
*****  
  
'Finally,' thought Ash as he finished making the final bed. All he had to do now was vacuum and catch Bubbles. 'Ugh! I never thought it would take this long to prepare four rooms or vacuum!' Ash thought as he pulled up the vacuum.   
  
Little did he realize that the only reason everything took so long was because the planet he was on had ten times the amount of Earth's gravity! At least, it was ten times the Earth's gravity in this dimension. However, in Ash's home dimension the gravity is much higher on that Earth, therefore the gravity on King Kai's planet was only twice as heavy. So, for Ash it was easy to move around, but he still had to struggle with most of his chores and things that used to be easy and fast.  
  
With a final grunt of effort, Ash had finished putting the vacuum away and stretched his sore muscles. Grumbling he went outside to fine the little brown monkey.   
  
*****  
  
As soon as Ash made it outside he was met by the all too familiar pull of the extra gravity. Grunting he called out, "Buuuuuubbbbbbles!!!!!!!! Wheeere aaaaare yooooouuuu??????" Looking around he headed to where the little monkey normally hung out, literally. When he arrived at the large tree outside the house he saw four...people?  
  
The first one, he noticed was over six feet tall and was green, just like Kami. He looked dangerous and Ash could see his purple muscles flexed in anger. The second man was shorter that the first with long spiking black hair and multiple scars over his face. A look of longing graced his hard scared features. The third man looked like tri-clops. He had two eyes where a human would normally have them, just below his forehead and he looked completely normal. Except for the fact that he had a third eye between the two on his forehead. The final man was really...tiny, he was only a little larger than Pikachu. He looked like a miniature mine, only more colourful.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage and called out, "Excuse me? Can I help you?"  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo, Tien, Chau-tsu, and Yamcha had been traveling for six months straight now. They had been trying to find King Kai's planet to receive training from the famous Martial Arts Master. It wasn't too long before Chau-tsu, floating a head higher than everyone, saw the little planet at the end of Snake Way. "Hey Guys! I see it!" Shouted the little mime-like man. His best friend, a tri-clops named Tien, floated up and confirmed Chau-tus' claim.   
  
"Yeah, there's a small planet at the end of Snake Way! It might take a while to reach."  
  
"Hn." Was the only reply from the tall Namekian Warrior, his large 6-foot frame dwarfed the other warriors. He took off at a steady pace towards the planet.  
  
"Jeez, does he ever say anything other than that?" asked Yamcha, he was the only 'normal' human warrior. Wisely, the other two ignored him, knowing from past experience just how well Piccolo's ears worked.  
  
Three hours and two unsuccessful attempts to get to the planet later, the group of four decided to just jump off the road and then fly up to the planet. Yamcha had been the one who found out that neither flying nor jumping worked. Taking off, the four men made their way to the tiny planet. Finally they were on the planet and made their way to the one large tree on the planet to gather their bearings. One after another, they felt a ki. It was similar to Gohan's, yet it was different. It felt like a human's and a Sayain's, but there was something no one could put a finger on.   
  
"Excuse me? Can I help you?" asked the unnamed person.  
  
*****  
  
Ash looked at the comical group. As soon as he spoke, the tall green man whirled around with a shining ball of golden-yellow energy, which resembled a Hyper Beam attack, in his hand. Throwing his hands up, Ash stuttered, "D-did y-y-you w-want t-to t-talk-k t-t-to K-K-King K-K-Kai?"  
  
The large man grunted and absorbed the ball back into his hand. "Yes we do. Go and get him, boy."  
  
Ash was about to tell the man that his name was Ash, not boy but decided against it as the man flexed his muscles. "Ok, please wait here," said Ash as he went to get the King.   
  
When Ash left, the four conversed quietly about the training here and how they could feel the difference in the gravity. Their conversation was cut short as someone behind them cleared his throat.   
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?"  
  
Piccolo, Chau-tsu, Yamcha and Tien looked at the new arrival. When they first laid eyes on the King, they were uncertain of his ability for the martial arts. Taking his cue, Tien stepped forward, "You are King Kai, are you not?"  
  
"I am he."  
  
"We are warriors from Earth and we were wondering if you would train us."  
  
"I will... on one condition."  
  
"Hn, what is it?" Piccolo asked gruffly.  
  
With a cheeky grin, the blue catfish-like man replied, "You need to make me laugh."  
  
"Make you laugh?" asked Yamcha in disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The four men faced one another and after a few minutes of hushed words, Tien stepped forward. "I, on behalf of my comrades and myself, will make you laugh."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"You can... can... can..." 'Damn, I forgot!' Unconsciously, he began to power up. Concentrating hard, he closed his eyes.   
  
King Kai looked on in what seemed like horror, 'Oh, he's powering up!'  
  
Suddenly, the shot open and he screamed, "You can tune a piano, but you can't tuna fish!!!!" As he was yelling a strong wind swept over the normally windless planet.  
  
The wind had died down and there was no more sound on the tiny planet except the faint sounds of laughter.   
  
*snort, chuckle*  
  
It was obvious to anyone that King Kai was about to explode with laughter, and as predicted, King Kai was soon grabbing his sore sides.   
  
"*Chuckle* heeheeheeheehee *grunt, snot* haahaahaahaahaahaa *giggle, snort* hoohoohoohoohoo!!!"  
  
After five minutes or so of continuous laughter, King Kai had calmed down. " Since Tien was the only one who told a joke, you shall perform a favour for me. You shall teach young Ash here, to fight with the martial arts, fly and throw ki blasts. Then I shall train him and you further. You have my full permission to use Snake Way, however be wary that you don't fall into Hell. Piccolo. You will be the one to train Ash. You have had more experience than the others, so you are the best candidate."  
  
Piccolo looked at King Kai as if he were crazy. 'What? Me train that brat?'  
  
Piccolo looked at Ash once more and he was reminded of his first student, Gohan. Piccolo realized then that not only did Ash and Gohan have a similar ki, but they also looked similar. 'Hmm, maybe I will train him... He may show some promise.' Aloud he said, "Alright. I shall train him... Alone."  
  
"Very well, is there anything you will need, Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes, King Kai. I will need a large area to train and weights." Replied the Namekian. "Ash and I will remain on this half of the planet. You three may use the other half."  
  
"Will you be coming back for meals?" King Kai asked the human warriors.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Yamcha said, "Of course we will."  
  
As the adults spoke of their plans, Ash watch all this with a look of disbelief on his face, 'The not-so-jolly green giant is going to train me? Geez, where is that Pluto lady when you need her?' 


	2. Part Two A

A/N: Okay... I'm not really good at fight scenes so if you notice something that's wrong, please tell me in your review. Oh and I changed the Freeza Saga a bit. Piccolo doesn't go to Namek to fight Freeza. He stays to train Ash. When the wishes are made, Tien, Chau-Tsu and Yamcha are all wished back to Earth. Also the amount of time when one is on King Kai's planet doesn't equal time in the 'real' word. Time passes at a rate of one week on King Kai's planet equals three days in the real world.  
  
  
  
Ash Ketchum, Super Sayian.  
Part Two A  
By: Songbreeze.  
  
  
Ash's training began the next day at dawn; Piccolo had begun it by waking his charge up... with a sharp yank on the tail. "Wake up. Get dressed and go outside." Those were the only orders given to Ash.  
  
After lying in bed for a few minutes, Ash got up and stumbled around the room looking for his clothes. Rummaging around the pale blue room, Ash found his boots, undergarments, bodysuit, and sash. Leaving the room, he made a mad dash down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good Morning!" said Ash as he sat down at the table, only to be hoisted up by the hem of his shirt.  
  
"We are training outside. You will eat at lunch." Explained Piccolo as he dragged Ash outside.  
  
"Uh... ok?"  
  
Piccolo took Ash out to the only tree on the planet and began to stretch. Ash looked at Piccolo quizzically. 'What does he want me to do?'  
  
"Are you blind boy? Start stretching!" Yelled the green Namekian.  
  
"Y-yes sir!" Said Ash as he bent down to touch his toes, as he did that he felt a searing pain run up and down the back of his legs. Almost immediately, he bounced back and started to hop from one foot to he other. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
"Go down slowly and stop when it hurts!" Piccolo snarled at the hopping demi-sayian. Twenty minutes later, Piccolo and Ash had finished stretching. "Boy!" Yelled Piccolo!  
  
"Yes, sir?" Came the almost timid reply.  
  
"Do twenty-five sit-ups. Now!"  
  
Ash immediately dropped to the ground and lay on his back. "One... Two... Three...Four..." Started Ash as he did sit up after sit up. Ash grunted as he neared his twenty-fifth sit-up. "Twenty-one... ... Twenty-two... ... Twenty-three... ... Twenty-four... ... Twen... Twenty-five *Gasp* Do...*Gasp* ... Done." Groaned Ash as he collapsed on his back.  
  
"Now do 15 push-ups."  
  
"What?" Ash gasped in disbelief. 'Fifteen push-ups? What does he think I am? A machine?' Grunting, he rolled over onto his stomach and placed his hands on the ground and pushed. "O...on...one...t...two...th...thr...three..." continued Ash as each push-up became harder and harder until...  
  
"Stop!" Piccolo yelled in a disgusted voice. "I can see that we need to condition you before you start your training. I will be back." With the whoosh of his cape, he went up to the house to speak with the blue king.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
King Kai looked up from his lunch and into the angry eyes of Piccolo. "Why Piccolo, what are you doing back?"   
  
"I refuse to train the boy until he has some sort of stamina! He nearly passed out from the warm up, and we didn't even finish." Said the Namekian to the blue king.  
  
"Very well, I shall build him up and then you shall train him, agreed?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Agreed," confirmed the blue King.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Week after week past as Ash became stronger under King Kai's watchful eye. The King had made sure that the boy's endurance and strength had tripled. His power level was now at a decent number- though no where near as strong as Piccolo or the other Z Warriors.   
  
On the fourth week of his training, Piccolo had agreed that Ash was now strong enough to begin his real training.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
It was a bright Wednesday morning when Piccolo woke Ash up, only minutes after the sunrise. "Get ready and be warmed up by ten-thirty." That was the only instruction Piccolo gave to the young demi-sayian.  
  
Sighing heavily, Ash got dressed and bounded down the stairs towards the kitchen. He ate his breakfast; well, actually, he stirred it around in his bowl. Oddly, he wasn't hungry for once. Resting his head on his hand, he thought about all that had happened over the past few weeks. Tien, Yamcha, and Chau-Tsu had all completed their training and were waiting to be wished back. Piccolo had also finished his training and was fulfilling his part of the bargain.   
  
King Kai had introduced him to Goku. Goku had told him all about Freeza and his friends, son and Ash's father. Only he didn't know that the selfish prince was Ash's father. The final battle between Freeza was drawing closer. King Kai, more now than ever, was withdrawing to the back sitting room to speak to Goku to discuss the plan for the wishes.  
  
Ash was lost in thought when Tien entered the room. "Good Morning, Ash." Tien said to the daydreaming demi-sayian.  
  
"Wha? Huh?" Asked a startled Ash.  
  
"I said 'Good Morning.'"  
  
"Oh, good morning," Ash replied with a half smile.   
  
"You had better hurry up. Piccolo isn't someone you want to keep waiting."  
  
"Huh?" Looking down at his watch it read Nine-thirty. He only an hour to get warmed up. Ash gulped down his breakfast, muttered a 'Good Bye' to Tien and bolted outside.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Going through his normal routine of jogging around the planet twice (A/N: Remember, it's King Kai's planet. It very small.), and doing multiple sets of push-ups and sit-ups.   
  
Ash had just finished his last sit-up as Piccolo, with his cape swirling in an unnoticeable wind, strode up to Ash and said, "I see you have improved. What has King Kai taught you?"  
  
"Well... um... He really didn't do anything other than improving my strength, speed and stamina... Um... there was no flying or sparring..." Said Ash.  
  
"Very well. We'll begin by teaching you to fly and then you will learn to spar."  
  
"Umm... ok."  
  
No sooner than those words left his mouth, Ash was swept up in Piccolo's arms. Piccolo held the squirming demi-saiyan in his arms for about thirty seconds while he flew straight up into the sky. Grimacing on the inside, for he knew what was about to happen, Piccolo let Ash go.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ash as he felt his body plummet towards the ground. His stomach was in his throat as he felt the wind rush by him. Closing his eyes he waited for impact...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  



	3. Part Two B

Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan  
Part 2b.  
By Songbreeze.  
  
"..."= Speech  
'...'= Thought  
~~~~~= Scene Change.  
  
A/N: This takes place around the time Goku turns Super Saiyan...  
  
~~~~~  
Last Time:  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ash as he felt his body plummet towards the ground. His stomach was in his throat as he felt the wind rush by him. Closing his eyes he waited for impact...  
  
~~~~~  
This time:  
  
Ash was falling down towards the little planet at an incredible speed. 'Great.' He thought, 'This is juuuuust great. First I'm taken to another... Dimension by a green haired woman wearing a sailor suit and a mini skirt. Then I'm taken to another planet, ruled by a blue cat fish. AND THEN I am trained to help save this world by a large green space man, who later throws me from a thousand feet in the air to teach me to fly.' As Ash ranted a strange white-blue-greenish aura surrounded him. 'Which, by the no person can do! At least with out any Pokemon! On top of THAT I learned that my Dad, who I've never met before, is really a blood thirsty ALIEN from another planet in another DEMENSION!!!!!!'   
  
Ash had finished his rant and had found himself in a sitting position when he notice three things. A) Her was not dead. B) He was floating. C) Piccolo was yelling at him... again.  
  
"BOY!!! Get you butt up here!"  
  
Taking his... err... request into consideration, Ash tried to propel himself upwards. Turning his head toward the unfriendly green giant and said, "How?"  
  
"Picture yourself moving towards me, and after awhile you won't have to picture anything because flying will feel natural."  
  
"Uh... ok..." Ash said as he pictured himself flying through the clouds towards Piccolo. And the he felt himself floating through the air, towards Piccolo. Stopping as soon as he could, he looked up at his green mentor and asked with a smile, "How am I doing?"  
  
"You've got a long way to go." He said grimly.  
  
Ash's smile disappeared, "Oh..."  
  
And that was how Ash's mornings passed for the past few weeks. He would wake up and spend all day training with his Sensei, working on his agility, speed, strength and perception.  
  
It was a beautiful morning that day, just like everyday before it. Sighing, Ash headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. 'It's been nearly 6 months since I left my world...' Ash thought sadly. 'Six months ago I started training and now, I'm not even anywhere near as powerful as Piccolo... 'Give it time' King Kai says. I wish I were as powerful as Piccolo already. I want to go home.' Dragging himself out of the small house; Ash, like every morning, began his hour long warm up.   
  
The sky was bright, although there was no sun when Piccolo came up. "Boy!" He shouted.   
  
From many mornings of practice, Ash ran over to the giant and stood front and centre. "Yes Piccolo?"  
  
"Today you are going to learn Ki blasts."  
  
"Really?" Ash said, his voice full of excitement. He had watched the multicoloured beams fly from Piccolo's hands as King Kai had trained him.  
  
"Yes. You will be learning a few tecniques. The Kamehameha, Kaiou Kan, Spirit Bomb, Taiyou-ken, and Makankousappou.  
  
"Oh..." Ash said, unsure of the techniques.  
  
"We will first start with the Kamehaneha." Piccolo said as he stood up. "I will give you a demonstration." With that said, Piccolo turned his back on Ash and stood with his feet apart and cupped his hands by his side. Deciding he should only a small wave, Piccolo forced only a minimal amount of Ki out of his body. "Kamehameha."  
  
Ash watched as the blue and white beam that had burst through Piccolo's hands. 'Whoa.' He thought. 'How can someone create such a force? I thought only Pokemon could do that!' Out loud, he asked, "Is that Ki?"  
  
Piccolo looked down at the half-saiyan, "Yes and No. That was a demonstration of the harnessing of Ki. Ki is really the life force within you. Ki can be manipulated, like when you learned to fly."  
  
Accepting the explanation, Ash asked, "What do I have to do to... Harness my Ki."  
  
Ignoring Ash's question, Piccolo said, "We will first start out by making a blast. Stand with your feet apart." Piccolo waited for Ash to do as he said. "Next, cup your hands at you side like this," said Piccolo as he demonstrated. "Now focus on the energy. Can you feel it?"  
  
"Yes," Ash said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Good, now force the energy out with all your might."  
  
Ash concentrated on his Ki. To him it looked blue tinged with silver. Focusing on the ball of Ki, he tried to force it out. Slowly it moved, creeping out of his hands. Finally it burst free, eating everything in its path. Ash screamed. It felt as if his body had been torn in half and his hands had been sliced open and coal had been pressed into the wounds.   
  
Cutting the blast of, Ash cradled his burning hands. Tearfully he looked up at the monotonous Piccolo.  
  
"Very good. We are finished for the day." 'That blast rivalled Gohan's first few energy blasts.' Piccolo thought. 'Mind you,' He reasoned, 'Gohan was a fraction of Ash's age.' Turning around sharply, Piccolo walked over to the lone tree, leaving Ash behind, to meditate.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ash stared as Piccolo left. Pulling his abused hands closer to his body, he made his way over to King Kai's house. "King Kai?" He yelled into the house.  
  
The sound of pounding feet greeted Ash's ears as the large blue King popped into the room. "Ash, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Could you get me something for my hands?" Asked Ash as he showed King Kai his blistered hands.  
  
"Oh, yes. Come this way." The King said as he left the room.  
  
Ash followed the King in to the bathroom where King Kai has drawn a sink full of lukewarm water.   
  
"Here, place your hands here." Instructed the King as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet.  
  
Wincing slightly at the water's contact with his hands, Ash placed his hands in the sink and pulled them out when King Kai had told him to. As he was drying his hands on as fluffy towel, King Kai said, "This ointment to heal those blisters overnight."  
  
Unscrewing the cap, King Kai smoothed the ointment over Ash's hands and wrapped them in bandages.  
  
"Try to use your hands as little as possible today, Ash, and be careful at dinner tonight."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now I would suggest you take a nap. The body does need rest to heal."  
  
"Alright. Good night, King Kai."  
  
"Good night, Ash."  
  
Once Ash reached his room, he didn't even bother taking of his clothes. He climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hours later, King Kai went up to Ash's room to collect him for dinner, only to find him tossing and turning in his sleep. Concentrating on Ash, he faintly heard a few whispered words spill from Ash's lips.  
  
"No, please.... Don't hurt him... don't hurt my Dad... please... NOOOOOOOO!" Bolting up, Ash sucked large amounts of air into his lungs. Tears were streaming down his face as he relived his dream over and over in his mind.  
  
"Ash? Ash? Are you ok?" King Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Ash said shakily.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Sort of... "  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it, ok?"  
  
"Sure... " Ash took a deep breath. "You know how you showed me what my Father's ki felt like?" At Kai's nod, Ash continued. "Well, in my dream I felt it, so I went towards it. Then, suddenly I was on another planet and I was surrounded by all sorts if people. But, what really caught my attention were the two men and the creature they were with. One man, who had the same ki as my father was talking to the other man, who he called Kakkorot, about what happened when he grew up. Then the purple creature said something about sentimental saiyans and k-killed him. He used a ki blast and shot him through his heart." Ash said as he vainly tried to keep his tears from falling.  
  
Seeing that Ash needed some time alone, King Kai said, "Ash, I will set some dinner aside for you." Glancing at Ash one more time, King Kai left the room.  
  
Ash was physically and emotionally spent. Lying down, he was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
Hours later, King Kai peeked into Ash's room with a dinner plate in his hand. Hearing Ash's soft mumbling the blue king sighed and set the plate down on the bed stand. Creeping back out, King Kai slowly shut the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Many weeks had passed and Ash had almost completed his training with Piccolo. The day had started off like any other day. Ash was sparring with Piccolo when King Kai came rushing over to the duo from the other side of the planet.   
  
"Piccolo, Ash!" King Kai yelled.  
  
Piccolo froze in mid air. "What?" He snarled.  
  
Ignoring Piccolo's brash answer, King Kai continued excitedly, "Goku has done it! He's defeated Frieza!"  
  
Looking remorseful, or as remorseful as he could, Piccolo pressed the blue King for more answers, "Well, what of the Nameks?" He snarled.  
  
"We have revived them and sent them all to earth. They shall remain there until they have found a suitable planet to live on."  
  
Piccolo nodded, "When am I to be revived?"  
  
"Shortly, you will have to travel back to King Yemma's palace. There you will travel to Kami's Lookout and finally, back to earth."  
  
"Ok." Said the green giant.  
  
"Ash," said the King Kai as he turned towards the young demi-saiyan. "Seeing as you were never officially dead, you will be returning to earth with Piccolo."  
  
It took a moment for Ash to absorb what King Kai had said, but when Ash realized what the King had implied he said the first thing that came to mind. "What?!?!" 


	4. Part Three

Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan Part 3.  
By Songbreeze.  
"..."= Speech  
'...'= Thought  
~~~~~= Scene Change.  
  
A/N: This takes place after everyone has arrived back on earth, the Namekians go to New Namek, and just before Miari Trunks and Goku arrive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time: "Ash," said the King Kai, as he turned towards the young demi-saiyan. "Seeing as you were never officially dead, you will be returning to earth with Piccolo."  
  
It took a moment for Ash to absorb what King Kai had said, but when Ash realised what the King had implied he said the first thing that came to mind. "What?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I said, seeing as you were never officially dead, you will be returning to earth with Piccolo."  
  
A million thoughts raced through Ash's mind. 'Would father like me? Will I fit in? Has father found another wife?'  
  
In the background, Ash heard King Kai say his name. Breaking away from his thoughts, Ash said, "Huh?"  
  
Sighing and rolling his eyes towards the sky as if he were looking for patience, King Kai said, "When you get down to earth, you will be staying with Bulma Briefs and her family at Capsule Corp."  
  
"Oh." Replied Ash.  
  
"Your father will also be there."  
  
"He will?"  
  
"Yes. You will leave with Piccolo as soon as possible. Now, go pack. You will be wished to the check-in station a fifteen minutes. After you arrive at the check-in station, you'll be wished to Kami's lookout. "  
  
"Ok..."said Ash in a distracted manner. His mind was buzzing. He would be going to earth, just like Yamcha, Chau-Tsu and Tien. He would get to meet his father. As he made his way over to the house, he wondered what the people would be like and if they would like him.  
  
Normally it only took Ash less than 2 minutes to get from one side of the tiny planet to the other, however it took him three times longer than normal. Ash's head was in the clouds, figuratively for the first time in months.  
  
Still numb with shock, Ash made his way to his room as he blindly stuffed a few belongings in a small stuff sack. Slowly, Ash's mind cleared. This would be the last time he would see King Kai for some time. Hopefully.  
  
Sitting on his bed, Ash remembered all the time he had spent here, almost 5 earth months. His training had been almost constant. His first teacher was with King Kai. He had to catch Bubbles and 'bop' Gregory on the head with a really heavy mallet. Next came his hardest teacher, Piccolo. Nothing could please the large Namekian, everything Ash did was wrong or so it seemed. Thinking about it, Ash probably wouldn't have done as well if Piccolo was easy on him. He always had to strive for something to be the best... or to at least beat Gary Oak.  
  
Standing in the doorway now, Ash took one final look at his former bedroom. Sighing, he closed the door and went down the stairs.  
  
As soon as he entered the kitchen, he glanced at the clock on the wall, 'Four minutes to go.' Though Ash as he sat at the table, counting the minutes. 'Three... Two...'  
  
"BOY!" Yelled a deep gruff voice.  
  
"Coming!" Yelled Ash as he raced out of the house. Meeting Piccolo at the tree, Ash felt a peculiar feeling come over him. It was a tingling sensation and it started at the very tips of his fingers and toes. Looking over at Piccolo, he saw the green giant slowly disappear.  
  
Piccolo looked over at his young charge when he heard a gasp. "Keep calm. Don't fight it. You are just being transported to the look out."  
  
"O-Ok," stuttered Ash nervously as he looked at his feet. However instead of seeing feet, Ash saw only the green grass of the tiny planet. Blinking, Ash looked down again and saw that he had no lower body. Suppressing the rising feeling of panic, he closed his eyes and waited for the feeling to stop. Finally, after only a few seconds, the tingling sensation disappeared and was replaced by a new sensation. The sensation was similar to flying, only Ash was not in control of his movements. While this unnerved him, Ash clenched his hands and tried to think something to distract him from the distinct feeling of nausea in his stomach.  
  
Just as he felt like he was going to be sick, Ash felt something hard beneath his feet. Risking a glance, Ash saw that he was on a desk in a large office.  
  
'On a desk?' Thought Ash with disbelief. But there he was, on a desk, in front of a very, very large man.  
  
The sheer size of the gigantic red man sitting in front of Ash astounded him. 'This man is bigger than Brock's Onyx!' Thought Ash with a bit of disbelief.  
  
Upon seeing Piccolo, the giant man laughed and said, "Back again already, Piccolo?"  
  
"King Yemma. How nice to see you again. I trust things are going well."  
  
"Can't complain too much." As if he had just noticed Ash's presence, King Yemma peered over Piccolo and asked, "Who is this? I don't recall admitting him."  
  
When Ash saw the man's face, he noticed that the man had large black horns on either side of his face. "M-my name is Ash, Ash Ketchum, sir." He stuttered.  
  
The giant man narrowed his eyes and said in a somewhat menacing voice, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get to Kai's planet if I didn't direct you there?"  
  
"Um... some lady named Sailor... Sailor..." Ash closes his eyes in thought, "Ah! Some lady named Sailor Pluto brought me here to this dimension... thing... place."  
  
"Ah yes, Sailor Pluto. I remember her," Ash watched as the King closed his eyes in remembrance. "Anyways, you two will be wished to Kami's outlook in about five minutes. So please, feel free to make yourselves comfortable." The ogre King said as he set a kitchen timer. "When this timer goes off, you'll be wished to the lookout."  
  
"Thanks," said Ash. Piccolo, however, gave no verbal response. Instead, he just walked over to the other side of the desk and began meditating.  
  
The five minutes passed by quickly for Ash. Not that many people came into the office, only a girl and what appeared to be a giant orange cockroach with three heads. Ash jumped when he heard a loud ding ring throughout the room. It was the timer King Yemma had on his desk. "Well, time's up! You two will be wished back any second now. It was good to seeing you again Piccolo and it was nice meeting you Ash. Good luck and Good Bye."  
  
As Ash bid the red ogre King farewell, he felt the familiar tingling sensation spread throughout his body as the wish began to transport his body. Once again Ash closed his eyes and braced himself for the journey. The trip to Kami's Outlook was much shorter than the trip to the check-in station.  
  
In a matter of milliseconds, Ash found himself on the white marble floors of Kami's Outlook.  
  
"Oh!" Said Mr. Popo, sounding startled as he reached up to straighten his flawlessly white turban. "Hello Ash."  
  
"Hi Mr. Popo!" Ash said joyfully.  
  
Upon seeing Mr. Popo, Piccolo asked, "Where is Kami?"  
  
"Good day Piccolo!" Mr. Popo said jovially. "Kami is on the other side of the look out." He informed the green Namekian as he pointed around the large floral boxes near the house.  
  
Piccolo only nodded and walked to the edge of the platform. "Then, I am no longer needed." He voice betrayed nothing except perhaps the slightest amount of sorrow to which Ash could not detect.  
  
"Wait!" Cried Ash. "Where are you going?"  
  
"You are going to live with Bulma Briefs. I am going home."  
  
"Will I... Will I ever see you again?" Ash asked, his voice revealing the tears that weren't in his eyes. It was hard for Ash to see Piccolo leave. It felt like he was letting one of his Pokemon go. In an odd way, he had grown to care for the tall gruff Namekian.  
  
Piccolo paused and turned around, facing Ash, as the corners of his lips curved into the faintest smile. "You will, one day. You will." Turning his back on Ash, he said, his voice gruffer than usual, "Take care of yourself, kid."  
  
"Bye Piccolo!" Shouted Ash as he watched Piccolo disappear over the horizon. Ash rubbed his eyes as a tear threatened to fall.   
  
Keeping his gaze focused on the fading figure of his teacher, he didn't feel the presence of anyone until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Stiffening slightly, he turned around slowly and saw, standing behind him, a woman in her mid-twenties with pale skin, blue eyes and big blue hair.  
  
Presenting her hand for a handshake, she said, with a smile, "Hi, you must be Ash, I'm Bulma, Bluma Briefs.  
  
Nodding, Ash said, "Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum."  
  
"So... I guess you'll be coming home with me." Bulma said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah..." Said Ash as he struggled to think of something to say. "So, who all lives with you?" He figured that even though he already knew that his father lived with her, it wouldn't hurt to know who else lived with her.  
  
"Uh... well, there's me, my Mom, my Dad... Ooh, sometimes my boyfriend, Yamcha, lives with us..."  
  
"You're going out with Yamcha?" Interrupted Ash.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He never mentioned have a girlfriend." Upon seeing the look of hurt flash briefly across Bluma's face, Ash quickly added, "But then again, he was always training so I didn't really get a chance to talk to him much."  
  
"Oh." Said Bluma in a soft voice. She stared at the ground before continuing with, "I almost forgot! Vegeta lives with us too. Don't worry about him, though. He's just a major jerk. He's always crabby and that's everyone who lives with me."  
  
"So whom do you live with... at you place, I mean?" Bulma asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Oh, I kind of don't live at home at the moment. I'm on a quest with my friends Misty and Brock. When I'm at home, I live with my Mom. My Dad doesn't live with us." Explained Ash.  
  
"Oh... Hey, I noticed earlier that you had a tail, are you a Saiyan?" Bulma asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.  
  
"Um... no, I'm half." Ash didn't elaborate.  
  
"Oh." Said Bulma. She didn't want to press the matter.  
  
After a few more minutes of silence Bulma lead Ash to her plane and began talking, however Ash couldn't hear her. 'I'm going to meet my father.' Ash thought with an internal grin as he sat in the plane. 'I'm going to finally meet him.' 


	5. Part Four

Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan Part 4.  
By Songbreeze.  
"..."= Speech  
'...'= Thought  
~~~~~= Scene Change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Time:  
  
After a few more minutes of silence Bulma lead Ash to her plane and began talking, however Ash couldn't hear her. 'I'm going to meet my father.' Ash thought with an internal grin as he sat in the plane. 'I'm going to finally meet him.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone down onto the white metallic buildings of Capsule Corp. It was nearing mid-afternoon when the loud roar of an engine broke the pleasantness of Capsule Corp.   
  
Landing the plane softly, Bluma Briefs guided the plane into the giant hanger. Looking over at her passenger, Bulma said, "Well, this is it Ash. What do you think?"  
  
Ash was quite surprised at the sheer size of Bulma's house. 'No wonder she could afford taking me in! Her house is huge!' Looking at Bulma, he said, "It looks great."  
  
Grabbing his duffle bag, Ash followed Bulma as she exited the plane. The mismatched pairr were half way across the lawn when a loud grumbling echoed in the yard. Sheepishly, Ash rubbed his stomach with his free hand.  
  
Smiling, Bulma said, "I guess you hungry, but I suppose I should have expected that. You're half saiyan after all." Ash didn't say anything, but he nodded his head and followed Bulma as she made her way to a side door, which lead into an enormous kitchen.  
  
Showing Ash to the table, Bulma said, "Could you wait here, Ash? I'm just gonna go get my Mom." Seeing Ash nod, Bulma left the room.  
  
Ash was twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Bulma to return. Stretching out his senses, he noticed that there were five kis in the house. There were three weak ones and Ash recognized one as Bulma's. Ash assumed that the other two belonged to Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. The next ki belonged to Yamcha; Ash recognized it from when they lived on King Kai's planet. Although, it didn't seem as strong as it was before. Shrugging, Ash tried to identify the final ki. It was different than any ki he had felt before. Ash naturally assumed that it belonged to his father, Vegeta. The ki was strong, really strong. It didn't feel the same as the other kis in the house. This one felt dark and it gave goose bumps. 'Is this my Father? His ki feels so different. It feels dark. It's not like Bulma's or Yamcha's at all. It feels...' Ash's train of though was broken when Bulma returned to the room.  
  
"Ash?" She asked tentatively.  
  
Ash whipped his head up so fast that Bulma thought he'd have whiplash. "Huh?"  
  
"Ash, this is my Mom, Bunny Breifs."   
  
"Oh, nice to meet you, Mrs. Breifs."  
  
"Oh, what a darling young man! Please, call me Bunny. Why don't you come out to the veranda? We're having tea. You must be hungry! You know, you're the second houseguest that's arrived today. Vegeta, that is his name, right dear?" Upon seeing Bulma nod, Bunny continued, "Well, he arrived here today. Although he was awfly dirty. He's in the shower at the moment. Come now, let's get you something to eat."  
  
"Ok, uh, thanks Mrs.... Bunny." Ash said.  
  
"Now, you go wash up and wait on the deck. Bulma with introduce you to everyone, right, sweetie."  
  
Rolling her eyes slightly as she grabbed Ash's arm, Bulma said, "Come on Ash, this way."  
  
"It was, um, nice to meet you, Bunny." Ash said as Bulma lead him to the veranda.  
  
Bulma lead Ash through a series of hallways and stairs to reach the veranda, which was just off the third floor living room. Stepping through the screen door, she motioned for Ash to follow her.  
  
"Hey guys," Bulma said as Ash stepped out on to the veranda. Everyone stopped talking to her and looked at Ash curiously.  
  
Looking at the assortment of people on the veranda, Ash only recognised Yamcha. He had no idea who the blue cat and the pig with clothes were.  
  
"This is Ash." Bluma continued, "Ash, you already know Yamcha, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Confirmed Ash, waving 'hello' to Yamcha who nodded back.  
  
"Well, this is his friend, Puar," As she said this she pointed to the little blue cat.   
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi Ash, nice to meet you." Said Puar, returning the greeting.  
  
Pointing at the pig, Bulma said, "...and this is Oolong."   
  
"Hiya, Ash."   
  
"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you guys."   
  
"Hey, Ash! Take a seat."   
  
Nodding, Ash sat down. Just as he was about to ask Yamcha how he was, Bulma suddenly said, "I'm gonna go check on his royal grumpiness. Be back in a few."  
  
"Ok sweetie," Yamcha said, "So, Ash. How ya been?"  
  
"No bad, I've learned a lot. I'm faster and stronger now and I can fly. I've also learned how to sense ki, but I'm not that good at it."  
  
"Cool. We'll have to spar sometime."  
  
"Yeah. So how long have you known Puar?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno. It feels like I've always known her. She's the best. I knew her before I met Bulma."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It was at that moment that Bulma retuned with Vegeta in tow. Going over to where Ash and Yamcha were sitting, Bulma placed the tray of food she was carrying down.  
  
Grabbing a sandwich in each hand, Ash said, "Thanks Bulma," before he started eating at a pace that could almost rival Goku.  
  
"Uh... You're welcome Ash." Bulma said, startled at the sight of Ash eating so fast. But she supposed it made sense. After all he was half-saiyan.  
  
It took Ash of all twenty seconds to polish off the plate of sandwiches. Mumbling around his last mouthful, Ash said, "That *chomp* was really *swallow* good."  
  
Bulma was just about to reply when a scathing voice started to speak from the doorway.   
  
"Woman! Was this all you could find? The prince of Saiyans doesn't wear such clothing. Where is my armour?" Barked Vegeta.  
  
Bulma's face turned red, "You're armour is in the wash because it was dirty and you'll wear whatever I give you. I highly doubt that you'll walk around naked, your highness." Bulma sneered.  
  
However, before Vegeta could retort, Oolong burst out laughing and it only took about two seconds for the rest of the visitors to follow his lead.  
  
Ash could not believe his eyes. 'This is my father?' He thought incredulously. This man was so... different from what he expected. He thought that his father might have been a bit more loving. 'I suppose it makes sense why he acts this way,' he thought glumly. 'King Kai did say that the Saiyans were know for their cruelty.'  
  
Looking at his father, he heard Vegeta barks out, "Shut up, you infuriating morons before I blow you to smithereens!"  
  
'Well that worked,' Ash thought dryly. He was about to make a comment when he felt a sudden wave of power rush over him. Looking at his father, Ash noticed that the man had stilled and a look of momentary fright passed through his eyes, however the fright was soon replaced with anger.  
  
The power Ash felt was a cold power that reeked of evil intentions. He stilled. "Did... Did anyone else just feel that?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Ash as if he were a bug. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ash."   
  
"That ki belongs to Freeza and he has someone else with him."  
  
"Maybe we should go check it out?" Bulma suggested tentatively.  
  
Oolong looked at his wrist as if he a watch on. "Look at the time. It's getting late. I better go; Master Roshi is expecting me." He rushed out the door as if the devil were on is tail.  
  
Yamcha looked scared. "Are you sure you want to do that, sweetie?"  
  
Vegeta did not say anything as he took off, flying into the sky.  
  
"I'm going too!" Ash said, not wanting to be left out. "Coming Yamcha? Bulma?"  
  
Yamcha sighed, resignedly, "I guess I'm going too."  
  
Ash and Yamcha were just about to take off when Bulma said; "You are not leaving me here! I'm coming too. Either one of you guys carries me or I'll take my plane."  
  
Walking over to his girlfriend, Yamcha picked her up. "Come on Ash. We gotta catch up to Vegeta."   
  
Following the older man, Ash flew off to face the creature that had killed his father. 


	6. Part Five

Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan Part 5.  
By Songbreeze.  
"..."= Speech  
'...'= Thought  
~~~~~= Scene Change.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to whoever owns them.  
Notes= This whole series follows Ash and his journey in the DBZ world. However, there are certain scenes that are pivotal will be told with out the presence of Ash, for example many of the scenes with Trunks will be told without Ash. Some of these lines were taken directly from the DBZ show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Time:  
  
Ash and Yamcha were just about to take off when Bulma said; "You are not leaving me here! I'm coming too. Either one of you guys carries me or I'll take my plane."  
  
Walking over to his girlfriend, Yamcha picked her up. "Come on Ash. We gotta catch up to Vegeta."   
  
Following the older man, Ash flew off to face the creature that had killed his father.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash's eyes widened as he landed. There were two incredible ki signatures coming from the ridge. Looking at all the people around him, Ash could only recognize Bluma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chau-Tsu, and Piccolo. Ash had no idea who the little bald man or the raven-headed boy were.  
  
As if sensing his confusion, Bulma leaned over and whispered to Ash, "The guy with no hair is Krillin and the other one is Gohan."  
  
'Gohan?' Ash thought. He recognized the name, but from where? Looking over to his mentor, Ash saw that Piccolo was listening as the boy... no, Gohan chatted. Then it hit him! Gohan was Piccolo's former student. Piccolo had... had died for him! Ash was subdued. Looking back and fourth between the two seasoned warriors, he saw a sort of fondness between the two.  
  
Ash felt a sort of tingling in the air as someone on the ridge powered up quickly, but it soon faded. It was almost as if the person had lost control...  
  
"... But we shouldn't fly." Krillin's voice broke through Ash's thoughts.  
  
"Maybe we could walk?" Came Gohan's reply.  
  
"Yeah, we should walk. That way Freeze won't notice all of us." Yamcha said and Ash could detect a slight tremor of fear in the man's voice.  
  
"Freeza should have men there. We need to get rid of them first." Vegeta said as he began to walk over to the ridge.  
  
"Hey wait up!" cried Bulma as she tried to catch up to the Prince of Saiyans.  
  
Slowly, the rest of the group began to make their way up the cliff when they heard it. The voice was soft, but demanding.  
  
"Trying to destroy earth? I don't think I can let you do that."  
  
As one, the group peered over the ledge and was quite surprised at what they saw. There was mysterious boy had lavender hair with the Capsule Corporation logo on his jacket. He wore dark pants and had a sword strapped in a scabbard behind his back. He was just standing there, in front of one of the strongest fighters in the universe.  
  
"So," said the lavender haired teen, "You must be Freeza."  
  
The group behind the cliff watched as Freeza and the strange boy spoke.  
  
"If you don't leave, I will destroy you."  
  
Freeza just laughed sensing his minuscule power, "I don't think so." Turning towards his father's army, the androgynous creature yelled, "Kill him!"  
  
The captain of the army laughs as the kid with a power level of five threatens to kill Freeza. Sending his men into battle, the captain, as well as the Z Warriors, watch in amazement as the army is destroyed one by one.  
  
The last of King Cold's henchmen came crawling towards Freeza, "Lord Freeza..."  
  
The henchmen never got to finish his sentence as he was cut off by Freeza shoving his hand through his stomached and killing him.  
  
Ash could feel the bile rise up in his throat as he watched as Freeza ripped his father's soldier's guts out and heard the soldier chock on his own blood.  
  
'That's not possible.' Vegeta thought as he felt the mysterious boy's ki pulse. 'He's... a Saiyan!'  
  
King Cold gave the mysterious boy a once over, "You fought pretty well, didn't you?"  
  
Freeza snorted, "Yeah, for an Earthling."  
  
The teen did not say anything. He merely turned to King Cold and Freeza and said, "You're next."  
  
King Cold just laughed, "Oh, this is amusing! He thinks he's going to kill us!"  
  
Freeza just stared at the unknown boy and snorted, "The brat doesn't know his place."  
  
The youth did not say anything but continued to stare at Freeza, his glare never wavered.  
  
"How about I teach you an important lesson? Those who only thing they are strong are killed first." Freeza said as his anger increases steadily.  
  
The youth looked Freeza in the eye and said, "You mean like yourself."  
  
Freeza's eyes widened, "What did you say?" Never did it occur to him that there had been only one other creature that had spoke to him in this manner, a certain Saiyan Prince.  
  
The youth smirked, "Well, you've been reduced to that absurd form, you must have a lot of nerve to come here just to be killed."  
  
Shaking with rage, Freeza spat out, "You're quite the smart ass. Father, I think he needs to be taught a lesson.  
  
King Cold subtly rolled his eyes and said, "I should say so. What he has already destroyed here already is worthy of death."  
  
Freeza, who had managed to calm down marginally said, "Even though my Father and I both know that you don't deserve this, but I will be your executioner. You should feel honoured."  
  
The youth merely smirked, "Don't waste your time. I will kill you both. This I know."  
  
Freeza smiled, indulging in the youth's naivety, "This you know? Well, isn't that a rather unique expression."  
  
The teen said in a surprising amicable voice, "Come at with everything you have, right from the start. I won't go easy on you as Son Goku did."  
  
King Cold looked confused, "Who is this Son Goku chap?"  
  
Freeza said tersely "The name if the Super Saiyan."  
  
King Cold just laughed.  
  
Turning back towards his adversary, Freeza asked, "So, you're one of his friends?"  
  
"No, we've never me. I only know of him."  
  
"You only know of him?" Freeza snorted.  
  
"You just got finished saying that you were going to kill off all the Earthlings here, before the Super Saiyan arrives, in order to surprise him." Said the youth, changing the topic.  
  
"That's exactly what I said and you're going to be one of them. Of course, since you've killed all my men, it means that I, Freeza, will have to take matters into my own hands now."  
  
"What a mistake on your part.  
  
"What? I can easily destroy earth and all of its vermin in the blink of an eye," Freeza ranted, enraged at the youth's belittling of his powers.  
  
"That is not what I meant. I am speaking of you assumption of Son Goku being the only Super Saiyan. Well, there is another one. In fact he is on earth at this very moment."  
  
"What?"  
  
Freeza paused for a moment, thinking. Then he burst out laughing, "I admire your ability to hold a bluff for so long! It's a shame I have to kill you."  
  
Both Freeza and King Cold laughed at the youth, but he pays no attention to this. Instead began to power up. His power was so immense that the very ground he stood on began to quake.  
  
Freeza was horrified. "It can't be!"  
  
"What's this?" King Cold demanded.  
  
The youth screamed as the quakes grow form mere quivers to large tremors. The youth's hair began to grow and stand up on end. It flickered between its original soft lavender colour to a golden blonde.  
  
The Z Warriors couldn't believe their senses.  
  
"What kind of ki is this?" Tien yelled.  
  
Bulma was panicking. "What's going on?" She asked fearfully.  
  
Gohan mistook this ki for his father's and shouted out joyfully. "It's Father!"  
  
Krillin looked at his best friend's son in shock, "What do you mean?"  
  
Gohan can't keep the excitement out of his voice. "Can't you feel it Krillin? It's the same ki that my father had on Namek!"  
  
Krillin looked up to the ridge in shock." If that's the same ki that Goku had, then that means that..."  
  
Ash was confused. All these people were talking about ki's and Goku. Ash looked over at his Father and opened his mouth, but closed it almost immediately.   
  
Vegeta was deep in thought with a scowl. 'That's impossible! There can't be another Super Saiyan, but there is. And it's not even Kakarot! Now there are two! I must work harder!'  
  
Swallowing hard. Ash tried to ignore is father as he turned his attention back towards the ridge and tried to focus on the battle that was almost at hand. 


	7. Part Six

Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan Part 6.  
By Songbreeze.  
"..."= Speech  
'...'= Thought  
~~~~~= Scene Change.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to whoever owns them.  
Notes: This whole series follows Ash and his journey in the DBZ world. Some of these lines and most of the events were taken straight from the DBZ show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Time:  
  
Krillin looked up to the ridge in shock." If that's the same ki that Goku had, then that means that..."  
  
Ash was confused. All these people were talking about ki's and Goku. Ash looked over at his Father and opened his mouth, but closed it almost immediately.   
  
Vegeta was deep in thought with a scowl. 'That's impossible! There can't be another Super Saiyan, but there is. And it's not even Kakarot! Now there are two! I must work harder!'  
  
Swallowing hard. Ash tried to ignore is father as he turned his attention back towards the ridge and tried to focus on the battle that was almost at hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on the ridge, the previously lavender-haired youth looked up at the androgynous creature before him and sneered, looking alarmingly similar to Vegeta. This kid now had glowing golden hair instead of soft lavender locks. His eyes, too, had changed colour and were now a starling turquoise.  
  
King Cold looked over at his son and was clearly unimpressed at the aura of fear that surrounded Freeza. "This is a Super Saiyajin?" He asked incredulously.   
  
Finally, trunks ki stopped flaring and had settled down to a pulsating golden glow. Glancing up, he stared at Freeza and watched as the androgynous android's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Those eyes! Those are the eyes!" Freeze screams as he sees his battle against Goku on Namek flash before his eyes.   
  
Trunks looked at Freeza with a mocking smile and began walking over to him. "What is it that are you so afraid of?"  
  
"Burn in Hell!" Freeza yelled as he threw a deep orange ki ball at Trunks' smirking face.  
  
Below the ridge, the Z warriors looked up in surprise when they felt Freeza's ki rise. "It's started," Yamcha said ominously.  
  
"Damn!" Said Krillin as he ran and jumped into the air, ready to fly. Suddenly, Vegeta's hand darted out, catching Krillin's arm.  
  
"I said don't fly! They'll have scouters with them! If we're discovered, we're finished! If we want to get closer, we'll have to WALK!" He said scornfully as he threw Krillin back onto the ground.  
  
Ash watched silently as the Gohan ran forward to his friend.  
  
"Krillin!"  
  
"Gohan, where is Goku and what is he doing?" Krillin asked and Gohan shook his head in response. "Ya know? As much as I hate to say it, there's not a thing we can do! When Goku finally gets back, Earth may not even be here, dammit!" Krillin swore viciously as he punched the ground.  
  
Ash watched the bald man cautiously as Bulma smiled at him and winked.  
  
"Vegeta, surely you can manage something?" She asked with mock sincerity.   
  
Vegeta scowled as said, "Shut up! Unless you want to be killed with the rest of us, go home now! You managed to return safely from Namek. No matter how big an idiot you may be, you should know what kind of situation this is!"  
  
"Idiot?" Bulma asked indignantly.  
  
"Vegeta, you can't accuse Bulma of being an idiot." Yamcha said in his girlfriend's defence.  
  
"That's right!" Interrupted Bulma.  
  
"She's just the world's biggest rubbernecker, not to mention biggest shrew." He said, finishing his thought.  
  
"Hey! You're not helping!" Bulma yelled as she grabbed Yamcha's ear.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right!" He said, heedless of the laughter surrounding them.  
  
"Yamucha, I've had just about enough of you!" Bulma said menacingly. "And the rest of you, what's so funny?"  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and Krillin said dejectedly "That's probably the last laugh we'll ever have."  
  
Everyone looks down as Vegeta began feeling agitated. He took off running and left everyone else to follow.  
  
"Ah, hell!" Bulma said as she and Ash bring up the rear. "Hold up! I can't believe they would just leave a lady behind like this!"  
  
"Bulma, let's go home now." Puar said.  
  
"Yeah, come on Bulma," Said Ash agreeing with Puar's sediments.  
  
"You guys, we've come so far, how can we leave now? Who do you think you're talking to? I've been in scenes this dangerous many times before... besides, I'm the Queen of situations like this." Bulma said laughing.  
  
Puar didn't say anything and Ash looked at Bulma curiously.  
  
Bulma grabbed Puar by the tail and started running. "So then, let's go! Hey, Vegeta! Take us with you! You're on foot anyhow!"  
  
Sighing, Ash effortlessly caught up to Bulma, quickly passing her.  
  
"Hey Ash, slow down, I can't run as fast as you guys can!"  
  
Stopping Ash turned around and waited. "Bulma! You're so slow," he whined.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Back on the ridge, Freeza and King Cold look on as Freeza's blast exploded and took out a chunk of the ground.   
  
"Freeza," King Cold said to his son, his voice differential, "If you destroy this planet, this Son Goku guy won't be able to return."  
  
Freeza just rolled his eyes and said, "I know that Father. I didn't put everything I had into..." Freeza trailed off as he saw the Super Saiyan standing alive and unharmed in the middle of the hellfire. Freeza cringed as the smoke dissipates.  
  
The teen just looked down at the crater in the ground. Cockily, he said, "You can't afford to think so little of me if that's all your power. Especially, not since you're going to be killed by me."  
  
Freeza simmered, "Why, you smart-ass kid! Take this!" He screamed as he powered up another ki blast and threw it at the blonde haired kid.  
  
"Freeza!" King Cold, vague panic lacing his voice, "The planet is going to crumble!"  
  
"What!?" Freeza exclaimed as the teen yelled and braces himself against the blast. Freeza watches in shock as the blast diminishes rapidly.  
  
Soon several smaller blasts are seen parting from Freeza's original first blast and they land all over the area. Freeza's opponent laughs as he stands about twenty feet away from where the original blast had been fired.   
  
The smoke from the explosion slowly wafts up above the ridge. Ash and the other Z warriors stop running and Ash looks up at the smoke. "What's this smoke from?" He asks.  
  
"Now what?" Bulma asks as Ash put her on the ground. "Huh? What's happening? Hey, what's going on?" Seeing that no one was answering her, Bulma looked towards the horizon. Seeing the smoke, she asked, "What kind of fight are they having?"  
  
Back on the ridge, King Cold stared at the young Super Saiyan. "Not bad." King Cold said, as he surveyed the lack of damage.  
  
Smirking, the Saiyan said to the android Freeza, "That was foolish, Freeza. You're conceited and arrogant and it looks like that will cost you you're life. After all, a fight is something to be finished all at once.  
  
Freeza looked at the teen and said with a mockingly grand bow, "Well then, as you wish, let's finish this... all at once." Freeza flew back up into the air and began to gather energy to form a Death Ball. The ball kept growing until it was finally almost twice the size of the ball used on Namek. Freeza smiled down at the Super Saiyan.  
  
"Freeza!" King Cold yelled at his son. "What are you doing? You're going to destroy the whole planet!"  
  
Freeza looked at his father scornfully. "So what? We can always kill Son Goku in space!" He said as he fired the Death Ball at the Saiyan. The orange ki ball closed in on the teen as is hit earth. It began to sink into the earth as Freeza laughed maliciously from the sky.   
  
Down below the ridge, all the Z warriors could see was a large orange ball up in the air. They watched horrified as Freeza threw the ball at the earth.   
  
"What the...?" Ash asked, puzzled.  
  
"Everybody, get down!" Krillian yelled as he dove for cover.  
  
"The planet's going to explode! Freeza, let's go!" King Cold yelled at his son from his vantage point on the ridge. King Cold began to float towards the spaceship. His son followed his example and began to fly towards the large ship. Once on the ship, both Freeza and King Cold realized that the Death Ball was not fully sinking into the ground. Instead it began to rise upwards!  
  
"What's the..." Freeza began, but the question died on his tongue as the Super Saiyan rose out of the crater, holding the Death Ball in his hands.  
  
"What?" Freeza asked, amazed that someone could control so much ki.  
  
"Impossible!" King Cold gasped as his son jumped onto the ground.  
  
The super Saiyan climbed out of the crater.  
  
"How can it be? You're still alive." Freeza angrily asked.   
  
The teen smirked. "What's the matter Freeza? This all you got?"  
  
Freeza fumed with rage and threw numerous ki balls at the smirking Saiyan. Unfortuanatley for Freeza, the Saiyan has created a blast of his own which had absorbed all of Freeza's ki balls. With a tremendous yell, the Saiyan released the energy.  
  
Hovering over the crater, Freeza looked down and saw that the Saiyan was missing. Assuming he incinerated his opponent, Freeza laughed triumphantly.  
  
"You did it, Freeza!" King Cold said as he jumped off of the spaceship. "It seems as though he had underestimated you."  
  
As the Cold was congratulating his only son, the mysterious Saiyan looked down upon the pair from a cliff. Smirking, he began to prepare a Burning Attack. The Saiyan heard as Freeza gloated over his victory.  
  
"Well, at least that wasn't a complete waste of time. I got in some good exercise before Goku showed up."  
  
"Freeza!" the Saiyan yelled. "Burning Attack!" He aimed his ki at the ground and fired.  
  
King Cold and Freeza weaved throughout the air as they flew up towards the Saiyan.  
  
"You dare to challenge me with such a low-level attack?" Freeza demanded angrily.   
  
Freeza looked towards the cliff, but did not see his opponent. Looking to the left, Freeza saw the last image he would ever see. The unknown Super Saiyan rushed towards Freeza and lifted up his sword, which was concealed in a sheath behind his back, and struck Freeza, cutting the androgynous creature in half.  
  
King Cold was in shock; some Saiyan had just killed his son. Powering up, King Cold launched a large volley of ki balls at the smirking teen.  
  
The battle between King Cod and the Super Saiyan was different from the pervious one. This was a battle of revenge for King Cold. Blows were exchange at a rapid rate and every so often a stray ki ball would hit the Z Warriors at the bottom of the rige.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma as another ki ball just missed her head.  
  
"What's going on up there?" Gohan speculated aloud. "The fight has changed... And I can't find Freeza's ki anymore."  
  
"Who knows," Yamcha said.  
  
"Maybe the guy managed to finally kill Freeza for good." Krillian replied.  
  
"Oooh..." Ash said, his ki rising slightly, "I hope so. I remember what he did. It was horrible."  
  
"How did you know?" Bulma asked.  
  
"King Kai." Ash said simply. "He wanted me to know about my..."  
  
"About what?" Piccolo asked, looking down at his student.  
  
"He wanted me to know why he cheered for Goku." Ash said lamely.  
  
"Oh?" Said Bulma with a raised eyebrow. "And what exactly do you think about Freeza now?"  
  
"I think he's a sorry son of a muk!" Ash said venomously. "He doesn't deserve to live!"  
  
The others agreed and began to throw in their thoughts on the sadistic ruler, but none of them noticed how tense Vegeta was. No one saw how his eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked at the mysterious boy Bulma brought home. And no one noticed as searched Ash's face, looking for something he could not find.  
  
On the ridge the battle continued, even though both participants began to tire. Finally, after launching three consecutive Burning Attacks, the Super Saiyan managed to gain the upper hand, bringing King Cold to his knees. The Saiyan raised his sword, but was interrupted by King Cold.  
  
"Wait!" King Cold shouted as he saw the blade swing down, "If you spare me, I will make you the commander-in-chief of my army! You will take the place of my son at my side!"  
  
"Humph. Commander-in-chief?" The Saiyan paused.  
  
"Yes," King Cold said, his voice tense.  
  
"Commander-in-chief of an army of weaklings who have no skill and only enjoy torturing and murdering those weaker than them?"   
  
The Saiyan brought the sword back up and let if fall gracefully in an arc as he cut through the layers of skin, muscle and bone.  
  
"I think not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! It's finally done! Thanks to Jiana, Jordan, Setharaielle, Zero-Tribal-004, Saiyan Moon Goddess, Jane Silver for reviewing and a special thanks to Jane Silver for the 'Son of a Muk' quote and events!  
  
Does anyone know Ash's mom's name?? I keep referring to her as Ash's mom, but I think that Vegeta would know her first name, don't you? 


	8. Important Author's Notes! Please read!

Hi!  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long to update!   
  
In November, my Mom got a new computer, so the one I use was dismantled and we had to wait for six weeks to get it reassembled! But once it was assembled, my friend forgot to install Microsoft Office!! So I had to wait for another two weeks!!  
  
Then Christmas came and I was, of course, busy with family and I found out that my Papa passed away, so I had to do extra chores for a few days so my Mom could help my Granny.  
  
Next, school came and I had to catch up in my subjects, in Physics I was learning all about lenses and mirrors. I found out that the unit exam was not only on lenses and mirror, but it also covered light and waves! So I had to re-learn all my wave theory.  
  
Finally I had most of the chapter written when I got my computer back, but then I got a virus!!!! And I can't get rid of it!!!! It's some sort of worm virus and now I'm waiting for my friend to get back from holidays to hopefully fix it. Anyhow, the virus deleted all of my documents and the version of the chapter I had saved on a CD was not even a quarter of the way finished! I had barely a page left! And now I don't have access to my e-mail account so I'm trying to fix that!  
  
Jeez, I know it sound like a lot of excuses, but my Mom had OK'd the use of her computer for now. I have even outlined the end of the fic, so now I know what I wanna do with it.  
  
Once again, I'm sooooo sorry it to so long to update. I can't promise that the next chapter will come out soon. Hopefully I can get my computer fixed quickly.  
  
Regards,  
Song 


End file.
